


Dinnertime

by gnarf



Series: Game of Drarry 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Family Dinners, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, gameofdrarry2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry has a special surprise for Draco before they leave for dinner with the Malfoy's.





	Dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for gameofdrarry2018.
> 
> Thank you again for the lovely beta Chris! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote for my fifth prompt :)  
> _______________________________
> 
> Drarry + Family - Pick either: 1) Family Dinner OR 2) Meeting the family for the first time OR 3) "Surprise! We got married." - Minimum: 81 Maximum: 810
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Dinnertime  
> Author: gnarf  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Positon: Godrics Hollow

Draco loved the monthly dinners they had with his parents. It was the one and only time Harry's smug grin would vanish from his face, leaving Draco to taunt him over his rambling and recent faux pas with great pleasure when they came back home.

 

He wondered how long it would take for Harry to get used to meeting his parents; he knew they had a history but he found Harry's behavior around them funny nevertheless. Especially since they had done this over the last eight months and it didn't get better. 

 

He felt a huge grin spreading over his face as he made his way to their bedroom where Harry was busy dressing in his nice robes, probably failing with the tie again. 

 

The second he stepped into the room he knew that this night would be different. Much different, to the last ones. 

 

Harry waited for him on the bed, fully dressed, his hair tamed for once. 

 

“I was wondering how long you'd let me wait, Draco. We're nearly late already.” 

 

“Wha—?”

 

Harry stood up and pulled Draco into his arm, swallowing his question with a kiss, before he licked his way down Draco's neck and bit down in the sensitive skin. This never failed to make Draco shudder, leaving him wanting more than he could have right now. But when Harry closed the last bit of distance between them, Draco groaned as he felt Harry's hard cock pressed against him. 

 

“We don't have enough time—.”

 

“I know, love. But we have enough time for what I've planned for you.”

 

Loosening Draco's belt, he undid his trousers and shoved them down a bit before he wandlessly vanished Draco's pants, making him a shuddering mess. 

 

“You always have so much fun watching me while I squirm under your parents gazes. Today it's my turn to watch you.”

 

Dropping to his knees Harry gave Draco's by now throbbing dick a few lazy sucks before he turned him around to bend him over the bed, spreading him open. 

 

When Harry's hot tongue met his hole, Draco screamed out, pressing back into Harry's face. 

 

When Draco's knees started to give in Harry pulled back and replaced his mouth with something else, something hard. 

 

“I have a little surprise for tonight,” Harry purred, while he slowly pressed whatever it was deeper into him. 

 

Groaning, Draco pressed back until he felt it settle, and a shiver ran through his body. 

 

“I found this last week and thought we could try it tonight. Does it feel good?”

 

Draco nodded, wishing for Harry to take care of his leaking dick already. When Harry wiggled the toy a bit Draco moaned, his hand wandering towards his achingly hard cock on its own accord. 

 

“Oh no, not yet.” Harry let go of the toy and batted Draco's hand away. “This little thing has a spell on it, granting the maximum of pleasure to the one wearing it. I can't wait to test it myself, but tonight, it's your turn.”

 

Harry kissed his way from Draco's cheeks to the small of his back before he turned Draco around to give him another slow, torturous suck. 

 

“Whenever you get a bit too amused tonight I'm going to make this thing vibrate, increasing the speed with every new snarky comment of yours.” 

 

Draco whimpered. It was already torturous like this. He had no idea how he should survive dinner with his parents. 

 

Kissing Draco's hip, Harry pulled his trousers back up and closed them for him, leaving him neatly dressed but with a very prominent bulge in his crotch. 

 

“Hmm, we can't leave it like that. What do you think, love?” Pulling out his wand Harry cast a charm over his trousers to hide Draco's arousal. “That's better. Let's go and meet your parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
